


风险预估

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 7





	风险预估

“X酒店1234号房，敲门的时候喊你的名字，快点！”

全圆佑看着李知勋发来的信息有点摸不着头脑，虽然已经晚上八点多了，但是之前也确实说了有案子会忙睡律所，这么急着找自己是有什么事情？末尾是感叹号，说明事情真的很急。  
全圆佑向来习惯慢条斯理的想事情，但还是套了外套出门去这个地址找李知勋。

“全圆佑——全圆佑——”全圆佑喊着自己名字敲门的时候还是感觉有些微妙。

不等几秒，门咔的开了，全圆佑刚进门还未做反应就摁在墙上，一个热乎乎的人拥过来索吻。大脑被惊着停顿了几秒，但熟悉的触感几近条件反射的让身体首先辨认出扑上来的人是李知勋。

接受当下的情况用了挺长的时间，且不论李知勋在毫无章法的啃咬舔舐自己的嘴唇和牙床，单是直截了当的来解自己皮带这点也足够让全圆佑觉得错愕。  
全圆佑来不及回应亲吻和动作，而面前的李知勋似乎也毫不在意，紧贴着刚从带着寒意的室外进来的全圆佑的身体，似乎要把自己融进去。  
发烫的小手握住自己的阴茎，全圆佑才意识到自己已经硬了，这样的状态还僵持在门口走廊，李知勋带着哭腔低低的叫出声“全圆佑——”  
全圆佑终于发现了对方的反常来由，这样的李知勋绝不可能是为了什么情趣，眼前的人体温比平时要高，眼里含着水光和欲望，身体被情欲熏的通红，头发湿漉漉的滴着水，顺着脸颊淌到脖颈，应该是为了保持清醒自己冲了凉水，西裤已经脱掉了，内裤歪歪松松的垮着被衬衣下摆盖住些。

李知勋被人下药了。

原因为何全圆佑来不及想，眼下帮李知勋解决问题比较要紧，全圆佑抱着李知勋倒在床上，胡乱把外套脱下来丢在地上。李知勋比全圆佑更急，张开腿凑着全圆佑挺立的下身就往自己身体里送，全圆佑不知道李知勋这样的状况维持了多长时间，但是湿润而轻松的进入感显然是因为李知勋先前已经自己用手解决才会有的结果。

下面的李知勋谄媚的挺胯把自己往更深的地方送，嘴里不加掩饰的倾泻出呻吟，“哈... ...好满...圆佑... ...用力... ...”

这个时候还能不专心的话全圆佑怕是真的有问题了，他就势把住李知勋的腰开始顶弄，让主动权易主。  
李知勋被冲撞的快感席卷，双腿抬高并紧夹住全圆佑的腰，脚趾蜷曲悬空。

“好棒... ...老公好棒... ...哈... ...”

平时被全圆佑逼着喊的床上的特有称谓没有了意识的主导频频被喊出，带着少见的撒娇语气，哼哼唧唧叫的百转千回，全圆佑岔过神想要不要下床摸手机录一段。

“圆佑……快点…啊…快……”全圆佑稍稍迟缓的动作被李知勋感知到的极为明显，嗔怪式的哼哼，“哥哥…老公……快一点啊……”，全圆佑感觉到自己埋在李知勋体内的性器都更大了一点，也有些兴奋的低吼加快了操弄的频率，李知勋被反复冲撞到敏感点刺激的连连娇声尖叫，终于在张大嘴却无声的深呼间到达高潮。

急促的呼吸让身体有节奏的起伏，全圆佑低头轻轻扯咬着李知勋发红肿胀的乳头，手顺着腰部摩擦让李知勋感到爱抚的极度舒适。

“唔…这边…这边也想要……”李知勋挺着胸侧身到另一边躬着身子试图接触全圆佑，“哥哥也摸摸这边……”全圆佑心里暗暗称奇然后心情极佳的将手覆盖至李知勋前胸揉捏，看爱人难得一见的撒娇。

其实对李知勋这样反应感觉不适应的不止全圆佑一人，还有一个就是李知勋本人。  
无法控制的发热，想要抱住全圆佑低温的身体以缓解自己身体里持续不断涌出的燥热感，下身连至腹部酥麻感使得后穴越发的空虚，想拼命被什么填满。嘴和身体都不受使唤，吐出令自己感到羞耻的话语，想要全圆佑给自己回应。

想要，想要，想要。

不够，远远不够。

李知勋搂着全圆佑的脖子翻身坐到全圆佑身上，双手并着撸动全圆佑微微又抬头的性器，正坐下去发出满足的细哼。

“哈…好舒服……”骑乘位让李知勋把全圆佑的性器吞的更深，汩汩泛滥的体液让进出都变得愈加容易，主动的扭着腰肢动作，双手撑在全圆佑的腹部使力，仰着上身快乐的晃荡脑袋，黏腻的撒娇尖叫已经彻底脱离理智的轨道，伴随着下体撞击的声音此消彼长的持续。

“哥哥好棒……啊…啊……”

“好深……唔……好舒服……啊……”

“要到了……啊……到了……啊啊啊……”

李知勋的高潮比平时来的更快，尖叫的同时性器射出白浊浓稠的液体，两人的下体糜霪的贴在一起乱的一塌糊涂，李知勋腰间酥麻，四肢松弛，没有从全圆佑身上出去，软塌塌的贴着全圆佑的身子趴下去。

“圆佑……好喜欢……圆佑……”

全圆佑也被快感冲击，阴茎被李知勋柔软滚烫的后穴紧致的包裹，李知勋自己晃着腰调整自己进入的角度和位置，每次破开软肉进去湿润的穴道都带来无比的快感。  
张嘴呼气，从他的角度可以看到李知勋前挺的胸脯和随动作起伏的身体曲线，通身粉红，汗滴莹莹发亮，头发漉漉的黏在脸侧，目光迷离媚眼如丝，嘴巴微微张着，不时咬自己的下唇，然后难耐的吐出撒娇的奶音叫全圆佑的名字。

此刻趴在自己身上，粗重的呼吸被清晰的感知，全圆佑伸手抚摸李知勋的脑袋，抽出自己的性器，把李知勋侧着放回床上，紧接着把他的大腿分开。

体下泥泞的不成样子，全圆佑箍住李知勋一条腿，从后面环抱着进入，纵然李知勋已经全然适应了全圆佑的尺寸只发出细微的娇喘，却依旧伴随着而后的冲撞动作拖出长长的呻吟，脚趾紧绷，一手胡乱抓着床单一手背着抓着全圆佑的胳膊。  
全圆佑对李知勋的敏感点了如指掌，怼着那处碾磨，换来李知勋更加浪荡的喊叫和一颤一颤的夹含快感的抽泣。掰过头和李知勋接吻，因为动作的缘故导致嘴唇分分合合的粘连，李知勋主动的抬头吐出舌头探向全圆佑唇间，湿哒哒的津液顺着嘴角流淌到下巴。

“射在里面好不好。”全圆佑喘着粗气在李知勋耳边小声的说话。  
情迷意乱的李知勋像只牵线木偶只会哼哼唧唧的点头说好。

这场情事比全圆佑想象中持续的更久，结束时李知勋已经快昏厥过去，发不出声音，也睁不开眼，手却依旧欲求不满的摸向自己的下身，全圆佑冷静下来，心里生出后怕。

李知勋醒过来时床上只有自己，窗帘拉着，房间很昏暗，自己全身都仿佛散架一般酸痛，下体火辣辣的发疼，喉咙像是被刀片划出口子，干哑生疼。

微微起身，看到房间另一角沙发上全圆佑抱着电脑工作，生出些安心来。  
对昨天的事还有记忆，但是具体到细节又不那么清晰，虽然有记得自己到酒店就立刻给全圆佑发信息，也记得他来，混合着后面做爱的种种羞耻细节，又觉得有些不真实，李知勋心里对药性做出判断，失去理智是真，但是并不会完全昏迷到一无所知也不假，身体的痛感告诉自己记忆属实，嗯，记不清了是好事，太羞耻了他要假装自己什么都不记得，哥哥老公什么的也不是自己主动喊的。

“几点了？”  
“下午三点……”全圆佑闻声抬头，放下电脑端着水杯走到床边坐下，“你要不要考虑给我解释一下怎么回事？”

李知勋咕咚咕咚灌下去半杯水，长长的舒了口气，“做实验。”

当事人起诉自己遭受到多人性侵，但是酒店监控和当晚夜店监控都没有拍到当事人反抗的画面，根据他告诉李知勋的情况，李知勋判断当事人被下药，但是被害经过的供述过于详细，当事人记忆很清晰，李知勋觉得有必要对供词真实性进行判断，于是到那天事发的夜店做调查，刚好看到被告方，对方不知道他是原告律师，故技重施，李知勋觉得有问题立刻抽身到最近的酒店，以防万一给全圆佑发了短信。

全圆佑听李知勋逻辑清晰的讲案情和昨天的事因，脸色逐渐沉下去。  
“多人性侵是几个人？”  
“五个人。”  
“李知勋你脑子进水了？！！！”全圆佑几乎是立即就怒吼出声，“你他妈有没有想过万一你没有脱身怎么办？？？”  
“我没……”  
“你知不知道你昨天什么德性？？？”饶是冷静如全圆佑现在也盖不下去怒气，极其少见的冲着李知勋发脾气，如果不是自己，如果是别人，会怎么样，他想都不敢想。  
“这个案子我和你一起做，以后这样的事情，绝不允许出现第二次。”

“你怎么这么不讲理？”  
李知勋知道全圆佑的意思，却还是没忍住的回嘴杠了一句。

全圆佑突然泄气般的撑着李知勋的肩膀和他对视，长长的叹出口气。  
“别再做这样的事了，好吗……求你了……”

你受伤的风险，哪怕是千万分之一，我都无法承受。


End file.
